A known backdoor opening and closing apparatus for a vehicle is disclosed in JP2016-98496A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). According to Patent reference 1, the backdoor opening and closing apparatus for the vehicle may detect an operation input of a passenger for operating a backdoor in a contactless manner. Patent reference 1 discloses the backdoor opening and closing apparatus for the vehicle including an emblem which is mounted on the backdoor and which is embedded with a capacitance sensor for detecting the operation input. The passenger may easily recognize a position of the sensor recognizing the emblem as a guide, and the backdoor may operate by the operation input of, for example, an approach of a hand of the passenger to the emblem.
Meanwhile, according to the aforementioned configuration, the emblem being embedded with the capacitance sensor is arranged at a substantially center of the backdoor. Accordingly, when approaching his/her hand to the emblem, the passenger tends to stand on a substantially front of the backdoor so that a movement trace of the backdoor in accordance with the opening and closing thereof and the passenger may easily interfere with each other. As a result, there is an issue of the degradation of the operability of the opening and closing apparatus.
Such issue is not limited for an apparatus detecting an operation input in a contactless manner, and for example, the issue may similarly occur in an apparatus detecting the operation input in accordance with the contact of, for example, a touch sensor.
A need thus exists for a backdoor opening and closing apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.